


Cause you're a dream to me

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cassian is confused, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian finds himself having to explain his dream. In detail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoverKelevra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverKelevra/gifts).



> This is a follow-up to "Of Hopes and Dreams" so it would help to read that first. Dedicated to those lovely readers who wanted a follow-up :-)

Cassian drifted in and out of consciousness those first few days after Scarif. He didn’t remember much from that time, too drugged to feel pain or even recognize his surroundings. His brain was hazy, but one thing that seemed to hover at the edge of memory, was Jyn. Her face, her touch, her presence. When he had recovered fully, he idly wondered if it had been a dream.

 

She was the first to visit him, however, when he was finally allowed visitors. She came to his bedside, and sat on the edge of his bed like she belonged there. She took his hand in hers, and his heart rate sped up so much a med droid came over to check his vitals. He waved it away and turned his attention back to Jyn. She had a cut on the left side of her face that was healing nicely, some purplish bruises that looked more painful than they probably were. But otherwise, she was fine. Whole, healthy, and alive. He breathed deeply, finally able to take air into his lungs without worry, without pain.

 

\---

 

He had finally been cleared to leave the medbay, and Jyn was helping him get his room in order. Cassian was silently rejoicing at finally being able to use his muscles, revelling in the stretch of his joints as he moved around the room. Having Jyn there with him certainly helped his mood, and they had fallen into a comfortable silence, punctuated only when Jyn would ask where certain things were supposed to go. He was almost contemplating what these new feelings were in his chest when Jyn broke the silence.

 

“So… I have a secret to tell you.” she began, trying and failing to be nonchalant, the corners of her lips twitching upwards a dead giveaway.

 

“Oh?” he asked, warmed by this new and lighthearted Jyn Erso.

 

“I snuck into your room when you were unconscious, even though I wasn’t supposed to.” she stage-whispered, the triumphant look on her face so endearing Cassian couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Ah, well, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” he replied conspiratorially, brushing her shoulder good-naturedly.

 

Jyn smiled, paused. “Your turn.” her smile remained, but her eyes narrowed.

 

“Hmm?” Cassian replied distractedly.

 

Jyn stood facing him, her head tilted as she regarded him. “You have something to tell me.”

 

Cassian’s brow furrowed as he tried to gather her meaning. “I do?” he tried to remember if there was something he had promised during one of his brief moments of consciousness as he recovered in the medbay.

 

“Yes. On our flight to Scarif. You had fallen asleep. You were going to tell me about your dream.”

 

Cassian could feel a dread creeping up his spine as he remembered what that dream entailed. He could always lie. He swallowed slowly. He was a spy after all.

 

“Uh, well,” he started, taking in deep, steadying breaths, “you know what, I don’t actually remember.” He inwardly congratulated himself for being able to keep his voice steady.

 

Jyn seemed to reflect for a moment, and Cassian was beginning to think she would drop it.

 

No such luck.

 

“I forgot to mention,” she said slowly, carefully, “you also said my name.” She looked at him then, her eyes a challenge.

 

Cassian knew when he was backed into a wall. Sometimes there was no choice but to surrender. He sat on his bed, motioned for her to join him. He took a deep breath, but he still couldn’t look her in the eye.

 

“I dreamt about… us. Together. Here. On my bed.” he looked at her pointedly then, hoping she got the meaning behind his words so that he wouldn’t have to spell it out.

 

Her eyes didn’t waver from his. “Tell me.” she said, her voice low.

 

Cassian swallowed, eyes wide. But she was serious, her face trained on his. “Um, I dreamt I came back from a mission, to my room, and you were here.”

 

“Go on.” she said, her voice soft.

 

“You were - ” he dropped his gaze again, “you weren’t wearing any clothes. In my bed.”

 

She tipped his chin up, so she could look into his eyes, and he was startled by her touch. “And then?”

 

In all his years as an Intelligence Officer Cassian could count on one hand how many times he was surprised by something on a mission. He prided himself on always being prepared for any unexpected occurrences. There was no preparing for Jyn Erso. It was difficult to swallow with the lump in his throat.

 

“You kissed me.” he continued, when he was able to speak again.

 

Jyn moved very close to him then, her face so close their noses were almost touching. “Like this?” And then she was kissing him, and it was his dream all over again, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he could taste her, smell her, feel her, he might’ve thought he was still in a dream.

 

Cassian pulled away first, a little overwhelmed. Besides, how often was it that your dreams became reality? He had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

 

“I’m sorry.” he finally said, when the silence enveloping them became a heavy weight.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Jyn sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on her knees, staring straight ahead. “Maybe we should take this slow.”

 

Cassian’s heart ached at the sound of her voice, and he reached out to touch her shoulder, but she was already pulling away. She stopped at his door, turned her head slightly towards him.

 

“I’ll see you later.” she wanted it to be a question, but in the end she dropped the inflection and walked out without waiting for an answer.

 

\---

 

He ruminated for hours. Tried to sleep but found that he couldn’t. His bed was cold, he was cold. He missed her. He lay there, thinking of the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, when she  _ really _ smiled. When  _ he _ was able to make her smile. He thought about lying in the medbay. He thought about her coming to see him. Sitting on his bed. Holding his hand. Broken memories started to filter through, memories of her voice, gentle in his ear as he lay there semi-conscious.  _ You’re home now, Cassian. Come back. Come back to me _ .

 

His legs tangled in his sheets in his haste to get up, not bothering to put on a shirt as he ran out of his room.

 

\---

 

He shivered as he stood outside her door, mentally cursing for forgetting to put on a shirt or shoes. There was no turning back now. He raised his hand to knock.

 

It took a while for her to answer, but Cassian would have kept knocking if he had to. He would have stayed outside her door until she eventually came out.

 

The door opened and Jyn stood there in a flimsy sleep shirt, rubbing her eyes. Cassian tried to ignore how the fabric draped over the perk of her nipples.

 

“Cassian?” she tried to arrange her features into one of calm, but her eyes reflected curiosity, and hurt. “What’s wrong?”

 

He couldn’t bring himself to speak, his throat closed up, the speech he had been rehearsing on his way completely forgotten. Instead, he cupped her face, looked into her eyes, all of his emotions pouring out in that one look. She didn’t pull back, and so he kissed her, like she had kissed him, only harder, more desperate.

 

Jyn fell into the kiss, wrapped her arms around his torso, and pulled him into her room, the door hissing shut behind them. She pushed him against the closed door, breaking from his lips and trailed kisses down his jaw, his neck, her hands roaming over his bare chest. Her hands reached the drawstring of his pants, tugging at it until his pants came loose and fell to the floor.

 

Cassian had come back to himself, had survived a mission that had entailed certain death, but nothing had made him feel more alive than Jyn Erso’s hands on him, her breath hot on his skin, the press of her body against his. He hadn’t taken much of the world for himself, but he would take this.

 

He pulled her flush against him, and she gasped as she felt his arousal press against her. He put his mouth to her skin, she cried out as he sucked and nipped at her neck. He put his tongue to her nipple, over the thin linen of her sleep shirt, the fabric darkening as he encircled the bud. She whimpered at the roughness of the wet fabric rubbing against the sensitive bud, at the warmth and pressure of Cassian’s tongue.

 

His hands gripped her hips, but he moved one hand over and around until he cupped her mound, and he groaned at the wetness he found there. Jyn gasped as he rubbed at the wet fabric of her underwear, grasping onto his arms for purchase.

 

“Take them off.” she breathed, and he obliged, fingers digging into her hips as he pulled them off. His hand went quickly back to where it was, two fingers dipping inside her and she was falling apart in Cassian’s arms. She whimpered against his shoulder as he pushed his fingers inside her, cried out as she came again and again. When he pulled them out she sighed at the loss of them inside her, but then he was lifting her, turned so her back was against the door, pushing up her thighs and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

He pulled back then, captured her gaze and held it, as he pushed into her slowly. Jyn’s eyes began to close as the feel of him started to overwhelm her senses, but Cassian wanted to see her. He touched her cheek lightly.

 

“Jyn, look at me.” it wasn’t a demand, it was an entreaty, a desperate plea. She opened her eyes, and the trust she was giving him in that moment made his heart stutter in his chest. He moved slowly inside her, but her gaze never faltered, and every feeling and emotion inside of him was magnified beyond comprehension. He whispered words to her, suddenly remembering what he had been saying in his dream, words long forgotten, in a language he never used anymore, the intensity building as his rhythm began to escalate. Jyn’s breaths came in halting, stuttered gasps, her lips slightly parted but her eyes, her eyes were still on him.

 

“ _ Cassian _ .” she breathed as she came, the intensity of her orgasm making her entire body shudder. Cassian couldn’t hold on anymore, the sound her lips made around his name pushing him over the edge. He released inside her, finally breaking eye contact as he buried his face in her neck and shoulder. He held her there for a long while, until he went soft inside of her, as she drew lazy circles on his back with her fingertip, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.

 

\---

 

Later, as Jyn lay sleeping peacefully against his chest, their legs entwined under the sheets, Cassian silently expressed his gratitude to the galaxy for allowing him the  _ someday _ he could have only dreamt of.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being angstier than I intended, it was originally going to be a light-hearted romp in the hay. Oh well.


End file.
